Godchildren
Godchildren are miserable human kids that have been deemed unhappy enough to receive fairy godparents. They keep their fairies until they are no longer miserable, or if they lose them due to a major violation of Da Rules, such as allowing their fairy to be revealed. Known godchildren *Timmy Turner *Chloe Carmichael *Remy Buxaplenty *Molly *Dwight *Sally *Susan C. Anthony *Irving Schwab Former godchildren *Winston - Jorgen von Strangle's godchild in the episode The Zappys, only one appearance *Denzel Crocker - lost his fairies Cosmo and Wanda when Timmy Turner went back in time and accidentally revealed them *Tootie - was loaned Cosmo and Wanda for her birthday *Chester McBadbat - received Norm the Genie as a godparent during Fairy Idol *Tina Turner - lost her godparents Cosmo and Wanda when she grew up *Bill Gates -'' lost his godparents Cosmo and Wanda between 1970 and early 1972, when he was still a kid'' *Walt Disney - lost his godparents Cosmo and Wanda when he grew up *''Sammy - Former godchild of Cosmo and Wanda . However, he was one of their worst godchildren, as he wished for tornadoes to always strike mobile homes (or as he puts them "metal houses"). Cosmo and Wanda were taken away from him because of this and his picture is in the Hall of Infamy.'' *''Pierre - Another godchild of Cosmo and Wanda. He is French, and in fact he was the one who wished all French people would be extremely rude to Americans. This is way he lost Cosmo and Wanda and why his picture is in the Hall of Infamy.'' *''Maryann - Arguably one of the most dangerous of Cosmo and Wanda's former godchildren. Somehow, she managed to use their magic to cause the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand and that led to World War I. It is against the rules to use magic to kill someone, however it's possible that she was the reason the rule had to be implemented, or she indirectly manipulated it to cause the Archduke to be killed. Whatever the case, she clearly had planned to do it which is why she lost Cosmo and Wanda and why her picture is in the Hall of Infamy. '' *Joshua Applebee - Another dangerous godchild (although not one of Cosmo's and Wanda's)). In 1986, he made a secret wish for Chuckles The Fairy Eating Cockatiel according to the episode Timmy's Secret Wish. *Elmer - Only in Elmerella, when Timmy Turner wishes to be Elmer's gender-swapped fairy godmother (Timeena) to help Elmer get a date to the school dance. *Artie Aaronson - A child pictured in the Hall of Fame. *Googie Sarakaya - A child pictured in the Hall of Fame. *Heather WIlson - A child pictured in the Hall of Fame. Notably, she resembles Vicky. *John - A child pictured in the Hall of Infamy. *Erg - Appeared in The Past and the Furious. Cosmo and Wanda's first godchild, he lived during the prehistoric era and invented the wheel. *Ben Franklin - Appeared in The Past and the Furious. Invented electricity. *Earl of Sandwich - Appeared in The Past and the Furious. Invented the sandwich. *Megan Bacon - Appeared in The Past and the Furious, was the episode's antagonist. As a child she was rotten and wished to rule the world with bacon, and as a result of Timmy's interactions with her, she succeeded in an alternate timeline. However, after Timmy fixed his mistake she instead founded the Cake n' Bacon restaurant and was more or less a normal adult. *Marty and Mitzie - Appeared in A Fairly Odd Summer. They were given Cosmo and Wanda after Timmy became a fairy. Gallery of Godchildren Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma Chloe Carmichael Chloe carmichael Profile.png WaltDisney.jpg|Walt Disney Artie Aaronson.png|Artie Aaronson DenzelCrocker1.png|Denzel Crocker Billy Gates.png|Billy Gates Googie Sarakaya.png|Googie Sarakaya Heather Wilson.png|Heather Wilson Tina Turner.png|Tina Turner Maryann.png|Maryann Sammy.png|Sammy Pierre.png|Pierre Timmy1.png|Timmy Turner (current (except in Blondas Have More Fun!)) Temporary Vicky2.png|Vicky (temporary) Tootie Stockart.png|Tootie (temporary, and then later shared with Timmy) Blonda Fairywinkle Timmy1.png|Timmy Turner (only in Blondas Have More Fun!) Timeena (Timmy Turner) Elmer.png|Elmer (only in Elmerella) Juandissimo Magnifico RemyBuxaplenty.png|Remy Buxaplenty (current) Swizzle Molly.png|Molly (current) Irving Dwight63.jpg|Dwight (current) Unnamed Joshua Applebee.png|Joshua Applebee (former) Stan TheZappys101.jpg|Sally (current) Jorgen Von Strangle and Tooth Fairy TheZappys106.jpg|Winston (former) Norm the Genie ChesterPic.jpg|Chester McBadbat (former) Unknown Susan Anthony.png|Susan Anthony (current) Other Fairies TheBigBash042.jpg TheBigBash043.jpg TheBigBash044.jpg overalls girl.JPG Category:Terms Category:Fairies